


Kwiat lotosu

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [24]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Andrzej jest z nimi biedny ale to już wiemy, Animals, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Wilmuga, Zoo, dlaczego pracując w zoo nie można przynosić pracy do domu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Andrzej Wilmowski jest cierpliwym człowiekiem. Wiele rozumie. Jest tym spokojnym.Ale pozostali domownicy robią wszystko, by mu te cechy odebrać...
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Series: Wilmuga One shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 16
Kudos: 5





	Kwiat lotosu

Jakby nie dość było huku w szkole, bezsprzecznie genialnych pomysłów uczniów, którzy doprawdy powinni dostać medal, za doprowadzanie do szału swego profesora w niecałe trzy minuty, to teraz Andrzej Wilmowski stał w progu własnego domu i wątpił w świat.

Tak po prostu.  
Stał, gapiąc się na to, co jeszcze niedawno mieniło się być schodami.  
Bardzo powoli nabrał powietrza w płuca, przewidując, że zabraknie mu go, ledwie ujrzy resztę mieszkania. 

_Powolutku. Jesteś spokojny. Jak kwiat lotosu. O tak. Spokojny kwiat lotosu nad łagodną, gładką tonią wody...._

Czy on naprawdę oczekiwał tak wiele, sądząc, że pozostałe dwie osoby - z których jedna była dorosła, a drugiej do dorosłości pozostał miesiąc z kawałkiem - mieszkające w tym domu, zaczną się czasami zachowywać dojrzalej niż czteroletnie dzieci lepiące chlebek z błotka dla rodzica?   
Najwyraźniej... 

Stał więc oto i patrzył, jak po zdemolowanej jak po trąbie powietrznej kuchni, łazi jego (od niedawna już nawet prawnie własny) ciężar życiowy i woła półgłosem " _kici, kici"._  
Podobny głos Tomka rozlegał się z góry domu. Choć syn miał już chyba mniejszy ubaw z poszukwiań, bo łagodne _"kici, kici"_ przeszło w " _gdzie jesteś, zatracony sierściuchu?!"_

Wilmowski odkaszlnął znacząco. 

Stojący na stole, Smuga spojrzał na niego od razu, chyba orientując się, że jest jakąś sekundę odległy od zebrania niezłej zjebki.   
\- Przepraszam - zaczął, przyjmując tę swoją minę niewinnego człowieka - Ja naprawdę nie wiem, jak to się stało.   
Wilmowski odetchnął głęboko.   
\- Miałeś nie przynosić pracy do domu...   
\- Tak, wiem... - winowajca potulnie skinął głową.   
Wilmowski westchnął w duchu, ale odpuścił sobie kazanie.   
\- Co to tym razem jest?   
Smuga niezręcznie się zawahał, więc wszystkie obawy wróciły błyskawicznie, bo on za często się nie wahał.   
\- Janie - geograf nieznacznie obniżył głos - Jakie zwierzę przygarnąłeś tym razem?   
Smuga uniósł dłoń.   
\- Nic nie przygarnąłem! To tylko na weekend, żeby nie przerwać szkolenia i... Jest jeszcze małe i wcale nie robi problemów! 

Pobojowisko wokół niego mówiło co innego.   
Wilmowski byłby jednak skłonny uwierzyć w niewinność Smugi, zawsze prędzej czy później mu przecież odpuszczał i z nagannego kazania albo jakiejkolwiek kary robiło się piętnaście minut gniewnej ciszy i wszystko wracało do normy.   
Nie tym razem jednak. 

Bo oto z góry domu rozległ się okrzyk Tomka:  
\- Ej! Zwiał do sąsiadów za płot!! Tato, błagam, powiedz mi, że oni nie boją się panter!!

Ach, to zadziwiające, jak szybko ludzki humor może ulec zmianie. 

Wilmowski nie był już nawet w najmniejszym stopniu zmęczony naturą tych dwóch.   
Ze zgrozą spojrzał na Smugę.   
\- Nie... - wydusił z początkiem wkurwa w głosie - Nie zrobiłeś tego...   
\- Ja...   
\- O chyba się boją jednak!! - Tomek z hukiem zbiegł po schodach - Ej, będzie przypał, chyba dzwonią po gliny i.... o, cześć, tato, ty już w domu?   
Wilmowski odetchnął głęboko.  
Przez krótką chwilę miał zamiar zapomnieć o wszystkim, w co wierzył od strony moralnej i po prostu wydrzeć na nich mordę.   
Policzył w myśli do dziesięciu. 

_Spokojny kwiat lotosu. Pamiętaj. Ty jesteś ten spokojny. Wiedziałeś na co się piszesz. Jesteś spokojny jak kwiat lotosu._

Pokiwał powoli głową.   
\- Tak, ja już w domu, Tomku. Idź proszę do sąsiadów i uspokój ich. Już idziemy po... to zwierzę - zerknął na Smugę i dodał z przekąsem - No nie urwę ci głowy, złaź z tego stołu i idź po to coś.   
Smuga uśmiechnął się, wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą, że jednak tym razem ominie go kazanie.  
Ale nie zszedł ze stołu.   
Niezręcznie pokręcił głową.   
\- Nie mogę...   
\- Czemu? - Wilmowski naprawdę czuł, że chyba powinien nie chcieć wiedzieć. 

_Spokojny kwiat lotosu na łagodnej tafli wody._

\- Trzeba znaleźć resztę nim zwieje. 

_Spokojny kwiat lotosu..._

\- Re-resztę?   
\- No... pozostałe cztery z miotu. 

_Jebany kwiat lot..._

\- JANIE! 


End file.
